


Silent Scars

by thevoidbender



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Implied Mind Rape, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Poetry, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevoidbender/pseuds/thevoidbender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fun little poem inspired by something magical and terrible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Scars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [S I L E N T I U M](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30336) by Nada1224. 



> This is a poem I wrote in response to a wonderful fanfiction (and its amazing sequel) I read by Nada1224 entitled S I L E N T I U M. I really recommend reading it, its quite amazing :D Ty for inspiring me to write this :D Yes…it is about Roxas looool, the Roxas in the story at least, its so sad D: but so neat!

Etched into the soft stone that is me,  
Words echoing from that day,  
I am no longer free…  
I am no longer me…  
Sitting in pain every single day  
But not a sound escapes  
Silentium

What is my true name…  
Etched into the soft stone that is me  
Proof that I am no longer free…  
No longer me…  
Alone in a sea of agony  
I have forgotten myself…  
Forgotten my true name…  
Silentium

Whispers sewn shut from me  
Crossing threads on the chapped landscape that is my flesh  
Making me what you now see  
I am a shell of the former me…  
That distant memory…  
My name is now a scar…  
A burning reminder of who I am…  
Silentium…

That is my new name…  
That is my new grace…  
That is my new face…  
That is what is etched into me…  
My name, my path, my absolute…  
The mask has now become me…  
Silentium

Sealed into my flesh…  
My visage, my right…  
My brand, my keepsake, my scar…  
I am…  
Silentium…  
Nothing more.

You sear my brain with lies!  
Tears for the dead,  
Remember my name?  
I do remember it…Silentium,  
You try and speak, but I do not listen  
It hurts too much to listen  
The look in your saintly eyes  
Weighs on my heart like stone…  
Your pain is too much to bear,

Your anguish and heartfelt gaze  
Are daggers in my head and heart  
You try and make me face it…  
But I can't…I won't!

Why do you lie to me?  
My name is Silentium…  
Nothing more…

Stop saying his name!  
He doesn't live here anymore!  
Silentium is all that persists.  
A shell is all that remains…  
Victus mortuus.


End file.
